Darkness Rise
by Lucifer666RivKon
Summary: Everything belong to their own copyrights owner except the original character that I have created.


The Darkness threatened to control my soul to force me into doing unforgivable things. But I can't let them do that, I must always be in control of the Darkness and I will protect my love ones from it. I could hear it submit to my will but I can't lie, I feel like my whole body is changing with each usage of it. I close my thoughts for now after the last body fall, I call off the darkness as it slowly slumber waiting for it to be called again.

Lucifer Di Auditore control the darkness, the darkness an entity that was born since before the Universe was created, it has been watching and observing as life destroy it because of the light it created. Until one day, a man with incredible mystic arts was able to channel it. He was the first user of the Darkness, as punishment for this God curse the descendant of this man to become the container of the darkness so that it will never be set free. The darkness after it's first user became very destructive and controlling, always trying to outsmart it's container...

Until I was born, after being reborn into to three lifetimes, I was reborn as Lucifer Di Auditore, a Gotham mafia family. Reborn in a world with superhero and super villain, I was the container of the Darkness. Because I was conscious as a child, I could feel the entity inside sleeping and waiting until my body mature enough to wields it's ability and power.

Growing up in Gotham City wasn't easy to live in especially when you are the grandson of the Don in the family meaning that I will be next Don of the family after my grandfather. My father was killed in action when I was just seven years old by a rival mafia family, so my importance and safety was unquestionable, making my grandfather not being able to retire after being a leader for 30 years until I become of age to lead. Mother was devastated about my father death but as the daughter in-law of the Don Di Auditore and as new single mother ,she had to try her best to close off her emotions to show no weakness and raise me to be a fine gentleman and leader. I can't lie, I was sad he died not just because he was my father but that he didn't hid anything to me about how bad Gotham was even if we did had Batman protected the streets. My father show me that in Gotham the world could be grey not just Black or White, this aid me in understanding how I shouldn't judge the people of this new world.

One thing that I appreciate about my rebirth is that my body have the potential still reach the supernatural condition and skills but the only thing is that I got to retrain my body and sense again in many effective and harsh way. Life wasn't so bad even with the occasionally hitman who targets me, I started training in specific techniques that make me a efficient killing phantom until the age of 13 when I was attacked pretty badly by the league assassin at my weakest state after killing many them and running away, my stamina began to dwindle as I wasn't at my full physique plus the blade were coated in poison which was slowing down my healing factor. One those assassin got lucky break and stab me straight to the chest which should have kill me but we all know I can never stay dead, that is when it came, giving me a ultimatum of obtain incredible power to live or die, You know what I obviously choose.

Two dark eels sprout it out of my back with tentacles slightly waving in the air, as I heard it speak to me in a distorted voice, telling me to kill them all and feed them their hearts. I look back at the assassins with a dark smile on my face as my red eyes glow brightly and the darkness slowly cover us I attack with renewed strength and energy which slowly began to become a one-sided massacre. After getting the stress off, I walk away from the dark alley covered in blood of my enemies as a black limo was waiting for me. I went in then we left in the direction to go home. If you are wondering why the league were after me, it was my grandfather who sent them after pestering him to get a real live life and death situation, he finally accept which started this whole situation.

Ever since I awoke it, I've been growing quite strong over the three years, mastering new ways of using it's abilities and getting good at summoning my imps for distraction and destruction purpose but the most important is how I was becoming good at taming the darkness after our many psychological/morality battle. It knew that I wasn't like it's other container that I was more dangerous plus more wiser and smarter. One of the new ability I like is how can access the darkness memories to view the skill and actions the previous container did. The only downside is about the vulnerability I obtain if I try to use the darkness in the presence of the light, which is like a incredible bad headache but only when I try to use it's ability. Other than that I could use my natural supernatural soldier body to deal with my enemies. You can say that the darkness is an extra perks in my long list of abilities.

As the three years pass, I had many crazy adventures which include fighting batman and the League of Dark because the darkness is still an evil entity as they believe that they can kill the darkness or banish it which I found incredibly ignorant as darkness surrounds us in every direction so it cannot be kill or banish easily. The only reason batman is against it is because I take my enemies life away plus I'm close to Barbara Gordon who I known is batgirl which is quite funny as her adopted father is the chief of police but I don't care cause she is my red-headed angel. This is how my life came to be until now…


End file.
